I'm No Angel
by Skullduggery91
Summary: The prequel of "Don't Mess With My Bookworm". Levy was just the quiet bookworm, Gajeel was the school delinquent. Well...you know what they say, opposites attract.


I'm no Angel:

Levy McGarden would have never been caught in the darker parts of the school where the ruffians and gangs lingered. No, she would usually be seen in the library surrounded by books, thick, thin, old and new. She was rarely caught without one of these leather bound behemoths in her hand. Levy was a happy, warm, intelligent girl. No one would have ever thought that she would attract the attention of the school delinquent. No one would have even prepared for the events that were about to unfold before their eyes, and if they tried to stop it, they would be face to face with Gajeel.

Gajeel Redfox was the young man, parents warned their children not to be. He had gotten into trouble early. He was nearly failing out of school, and there was a rumor that he had already been to prison. He was often seen in fights, and ruled the more darker parts of the school. He was the king of the delinquents, he was hated and feared by all. Not that he cared, when walking down the halls, he gave off that cocky, arrogant vibe, and his eyes always dared the other students and even teachers to say something against him.

Students had begun noticing his presence in the library instead of the metal workshop. It seemed that Levy's sanctuary had become Gajeel's new haunt. He was often seen flipping through books and checking them out, only to return them a day later. Finally Levy summoned enough courage to ask him what he was doing in here, when she found him intently looking through one of her favorite books. She almost wanted to snatch it out of his hands but something told her not to. She saw his eyes lift to meet hers and he smirked, balancing the heavy book in his hands.

"So...I take it this is a good one?" he questioned giving her a toothy grin. She huffed turning away from him, crossing her arms.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she said and he just smiled a bit before turning on heel, book tucked under his arm. She watched him go with curiosity.

The next few weeks, Gajeel was always seen at the library, he watched Levy from the lone table in the corner he occupied, a book resting against his propped up knees. When she met his eyes, he would just give her a all knowing smirk before continuing to read. Finally Levy couldn't handle it, she walked up and slammed the book she was holding against the table with a loud THWAK! Gajeel flinched slightly startled by the noise and looked up to see angry brown eyes glaring down at him.

"Why are you here?" she questioned with almost a growl. He chuckled leaning back even more in his chair.

"Geez, for being a bookworm, you're not to bright." he teased and she shook her head making her blue hair bounce behind her.

"What do you mean?" she hissed and the found herself staring at his chest. She never realized how tall the school delinquent was. Slowly her eyes moved up to stare into amused red orbs.

"I come here to see you." he said his voice low almost dangerous. But it sent a shiver down her spine and caused her cheeks to flush. No boy had ever told that to her. He still continued, "heh...I thought you would have caught on by now." he began to leave when she grabbed his arm. He turned around and pressed his lips against hers in a quick yet passionate kiss. Levy gasped, feeling heat crawl up the back of her neck and flood into her face. When she shook herself from her daze she saw his retreating form walking down the hall, glaring at some preppy kids who where mockingly crossing themselves as he passed. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest, and then sadness and anger filled her. That jerk had just stolen her first kiss! She just wanted to hit something at that moment, so her head found the table in one swift thud as she let out a frustrated shout, only to be 'shushed' by the old Liberian sitting at the front desk. Quickly Levy grabbed her backpack and walked out of the school. She needed to definitely think things over.

When she returned to school the next day she had found that half the student body knew of Gajeel's little episode in the library and there were hushed whispers as she passed by the lockers. She bowed her head, trying to stop the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Levy-chan! Levy-chan!" she turned hearing her two friends Droy and Jet. She sighed wondering what they would think of what happened yesterday.

"Hey guys." she greeted with a small smile.

"Did that jerk really kiss you?" Droy asked and slowly she nodded.

"Yeah..." she watched them go on a rant before noticing Gajeel walking down the hall, his eyes slightly glazed as he ignored the whispers. Her eyes went wide when she realized that this is what he went through everyday. Her previous anger dissipating a bit. She puffed up gaining a bit of confidence.

"Good morning Gajeel!" she called waving, she saw him stop and stare at her for a moment before grunting making a turn down a dimly lit hallway.

"Levy-chan, why did you say hi to him! Do you like him or something?" Jet questioned looking a bit dumfounded. Levy shrugged turning back to her locker.

"I don't know. He just seemed a little upset. Hey, I'm going to go to the library." she grinned walking down the hall. She made sure no one was watching as she slipped down the hallway Gajeel had gone down. She blinked, it looked just like all the other hallways. Lockers and students gathered. She wondered why they were so dimly lit until she saw the maintenance crew working on them. She had to laugh at herself for being so stupid. Finally she found the metal shop and opened the door. She looked around the shop trying to find Gajeel. It was a small room, so she wondered where he could have gone. She was certain he would be here. She froze when a deep voice sounded from behind her and strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a hard chest. She gasped too stunned to anything.

"What are you doing here?" came the purr and Levy gulped a bit moving to hit the tall young man hard in the jaw. He stumbled a bit gripping the now red area, his eyes shinning with amusement. Clearly he was enjoying this.

"Don't do that! And don't hug me, I barely know you!" she snapped her anger now replenished and Gajeel leaned against one of the tables just staring at her with unbound curiosity.

"Oh? We can change that you know." he suggested, smirking. Levy rolled her eyes tempted to just leave.

"So, what now? What kind of game are you playing Gajeel? Do you even like me...or was this all just some show you decided to put on for the school?" she said and Gajeel shrugged, before looking down at the ground.

"Look, I don't really give a damn about the people out there. They can go to hell for all I care. I would never play with your feelings Levy." she heard the sincerity in his voice and looked up questionably. He moved standing in front of her.

"I'm no angel..but I'll never treat you bad...I'll never lift a hand to hurt you...and I'll always leave you glad. So...let me start a fire in your heart..." he whispered the final statement leaning down. Levy didn't know what to do, she believed the words and the moment felt so right.

"LEVY! LEVY ARE YOU IN HERE!" her friend Natsu came bursting through the room. Gajeel tensed she could see the disappointment and anger in his eyes as he rounded on the salmon haired teen.

"Damn Idiot!" he shouted taking the nearest thing he could find, which was a screwdriver and tossed it at Natsu who began running down the hall. Gajeel walked over to the door and closed it shut with a slam. He turned to Levy who was giggling, he walked over and playfully gripped her head, his eyes soft even with the scowl pulling at his lips.

"And what are you laughing at shorty!"

"Silly Gajeel." she laughed. Yes, he had certainly started a fire with his spark.


End file.
